murder
by Cassidyxoxo
Summary: Cat Valentine needed to get rid of Jade, and fast so she could get to Beck and they could live happily ever after. but what happens after she has been spotted by her other friends? Rated T for medium violence.


Hi, my name's Cat Valentine. Im 16 years old and I go to Hollywood Arts. I have... or should I say had 6 friends named Beck, Tori, Jade, Andre, rex and Robbie. See, I've had this major crush on Beck ever since I met him in 9th grade. But that jade was dating him then. I didn't want to do it. Kill my best friends, in fact I didn't mean to do it either. It just... happened. Jade was suppose to be the only one. I was bubbly and didn't care all that much that _that_ was dating a hot boy that deserved _me _not _her_. To get rid of Jade, I told her that I needed her to go into the janitors closet on her birthday with a blindfold and I would _"not"_ throw her a huge surprise party. That worked out nicely. When she walked in a gave her, her birthday hit her right through her back. As I watched her fall to the ground, I grabbed her and gave her a small hug before letting her fall into the white sheet I laid on the floor. I wrapped her up and crept down the hall only to see Tori close her locker and walk towards me. "Hey cat wh... wh what's in the white sheet?" She questioned as if a was a two year old who just drew on the wall. I played along and said in the most innocent voice I could, " Hehe, come look." as she walked closer a drew the dagger out of my belt loop and jabbed her in the back. As she fell to the ground sputtering " Cat! Cat! Why are y-you doing this?" "Im sorry Tori," I said sadly. " You weren't suppose to know." Tears welled up in my eyes as her cheeks turned blue and tears streamed down her face. I dropped to my knees and slightly kissed her on her blue cheek. I couldn't take it anymore. I sobbed as I took the knife from her back. Unluckily, Andre just had to watch me get up with the bloody knife in my hand and drag Tori into the sheet with Jade. "Little Red!" he screamed. I spun around and hurled the knife at him. It hit him smack in the lung. He dropped to the ground the same way Tori did. His cheeks turned a dark shade of purple though not blue. He wheezed then fell silent. I planted a kiss on his dreads and pulled him onto the sheet. I was able to walk home this time. Unable to sleep, with the memories of the days death in my head i sang perfect by pink untill i couldnt take it much longer and i cried myself to sleep. The next day in school, i was pulled over by Lane who said " Hi Cat. Robbie and Rex need to see you in my office." I knodded and followed him into his small office not at all nervous about what might happen if i was caught. " Hi cat. Um, did you k-kill Tori, Jade, and A-A-Andre?" I stopped dead in my tracks wondering what to do as Lane and 3 Police men came in. I causualy took out my knife and stabbed the 3 police men. Lane tried to run and i was going to let him but i then relized that he might tell so i jabbed him in the back as well. I glanced at Robbie who was staring and gaping at the knife. He tried to run but i grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the ground stabbing him and Rex repetingly untill his gasps and cries grew quiet. I dragged them into the old whit sheet that was stained with the blood from my old friends. As i dragged them to the dumpster, i relized what i had done. I walked home sadly as tears filled my eyes and dripped down my soft pale cheeks. As i tried to fall asleep, i sang " On the first page of our story, the future seemed so brightm, then this thing turned out so evil, dont know why im still surprised." i then skipped to the choras and sang " Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, thats all right cause i like the way it hurts." over and over untill my soft, hurt brown eyes closed softly. The next morning i thought about the feeling i had when i killed my friends, i feeling that i was being watched even though i was the only one there. As i grabbed my back pack and kissed my mom goodbye, i thought about my future with Beck. I walked to my car and drove to school. I ran up to Beck who looked hurt and scared when i reached. " Hey!" i said happily. " Why would you do it?" he asked angrily. " Do what?" i said hoping he wasnt talking about the murders. " kill your best friends. why." I gasped and held my tears back as i reached for my back pack. Beck stopped me and shoved me away from the bag. I glared at him and felt my eyes burn through him as i punched him and grabbed the knife and hesitated but watched the butchers knife slice through his soft delicate skin and he drpped to the ground holding the gash the knife left him on his tan shirt he shuddered and i watched sadly as his brown eyyes clouded over and flickeres as he grew still. I planted a long soft kiss on his pink lips and pulled him into a clean sheet and took him home with me so i could think about what to say. I brushed his hair with my fingers and carefuly dropped him into a crystal clear river. Just when i dropped him a beautiful rainbow shined through the sky as i let him go forever.


End file.
